PP06
Возражение? Лаала Придёт ко Мне в Гости-при! (異議あり？ らぁらがウチ二やってきたっぷり!, Igiari? Laala ga Uchi ni Yattekitappuri!) — это 6 эпизод из аниме серий PriPara. Он был показан в Японии 9 августа 2014 г. Персонажи Сюжет Laala and Mirei head to the Minami household to practice their 194 jump plan and think of a brand new Making Drama without fear of being caught by Headmistress Gloria. But tension rises when it's realized that Mirei's parents both expect her to become an idol based on their own professions instead of what she wants. Краткое Содержание In PriPara, Laala and Mirei are busy listening to a song Kuma has brought to them. While Laala likes it, Mirei isn't too impressed over it, causing Kuma to begin to yell at her for her lack of consideration. He explains how important it is for an idol to have a personal song wrote just for her and he plans on having them show off their brand new song in two days. Elsewhere, Sophie has just finished her performance and is greeted by her fanclub. They compliment her work for the day and she thanks them, only to suddenly go limp and fall asleep. They give her one of the pickled plums she likes so much to get her back to normal afterwards. Mirei explains their current idol standings and mentions that she and Laala will need to increase their ranking before they can even try to partake in the auditions that Sophie does. However, she has an idea for the announcement of their new song, besides it they will also use a brand new Making Drama specifically for it. With those plans, the girls transform and head into PriPara to get to training. To their surprise however, the training rooms are all used up and plenty of girls are waiting for their own turn. They return home and Mirei suggests that they go back to Laala's home to train instead. At Papa's Pasta, Gloria is in the middle of a meal when she brings up Laala not being there. She gets frustrated after her mother brings up that Laala went to hang out with a friend, claiming that friendship is worthless, but she quickly changes the subject by asking them for more food. Outside, Laala and Mirei watch from the window and complain over the annoyance. Mirei then decides to bring Laala to her home for training instead, and while ecited, Laala is worried over Mirei's parents. But her fears are quickly put to rest when she meets Mirei's mother, who mentions how rare it is for Mirei to bring over a friend. They head up to Mirei's bedroom afterwards to see what looks to be Kuma in pillow form, and a huge Pop painting. These both fluster Mirei so she changes the subject by getting them to focus on their plans. Laala spots a photo and begins to look through it until Mirei scolds her. They sit down and Mirei then asks Laala how she was able to think of the Making Drama they performed last time, and Laala explains her though process to her. The feeling they convey is a message to their fans, so the first step is to figure out what they want to convey to the fans this time. But they are interrupted by Mirei's father, who invites the girls to come and have tea with him and his wife. As the four enjoy the snack, Laala thinks about how refined and nice Mirei's parents are. She then thinks about her own hectic family but snaps out of it when they begin to discuss the yummy food her home usually has. She then asks Mirei what her parents do. Her dad is a prosecutor, while her mother is an Attorney. Since Laala is unable to understand though, the family is able to put on a little example to show her. It is then Mirei's parents begin to argue, using their profession knowledge to decide if pudding or cookies would be better with the tea. They make Mirei act as a judge soon after, while Laala only watches with surprise until she is called as a witness. They ask which one she would prefer but she is unable to decide. Eventually, Mirei decides that they will have both the cookies and pudding. With that the meal returns to normal. Mirei's parents apologize for how random that was, but this happens quite often and they refuse to quit until someone acts as a judge for them. But they claim this strengthens their love for each other. Later on the girls return to Mirei's room. They resume trying to think of a brand new Making Drama, but feel stuck. Laala goes on to explain how much fun she's been having lately after, and in that she realizes what she wants to convey to the fans. Before she thought she was so happy, but now as an idol she's as happy as every separate happy time put together! Happy with this, Mirei begins to add Happiness to her calculations, but they are interrupted by Mirei's feuding parents. They go back down to see that they are fussing over Mirei's future career. Laala grabs Mirei's judge items but Mirei warns her that it is no use, since this has always been the one thing she can't stop. All they can do is wait for it to die down, something Laala isn't very happy to hear and she starts to wonder if Mirei's parents even know that she is an idol yet. It is then Laala gets an idea on how to stop her parents from bickering. She runs up to Mirei's room and grabs the photo album she was trying to look at earlier. She yells at them to stop and begins to discuss how well they normally get along while showing the family memories from the past. This plan seems to work and they quit their arguing and recall how entranced Mirei was by the PriPara Program with Saints on. Ever since then Mirei has dreamed of becoming an idol, which surprises Laala since she had no idea they really knew. It turns out they want her to be an idol for law, by becoming a prosector idol or an attorney idol. Mirei snaps at them to stop and explains to them that she wants to be strictly a pop idol. She thanks Laala for the help and is inspired for the brand new Making Drama, asking Laala to leave it to her. The girls transform and head straight to the performance area. They transform into their outfits and then get on stage to perform. The results are soon announced and the girls stand on a platform, it is shown that Mirei and Laala have passed the audition. Along with the fact that Mirei's parents watched the performance as it went on. They comment on how wonderful it was, but they both refuse to give up on what sort of idol they want Mirei to become. Elsewhere, Sophie happened to notice the girls for a moment until the leader of her fanclub reminds her that her turn is coming up. She follows her into the performance area and takes off, just as Laala and Mirei come into the room and celebrate their rank up. Основные События * Интересные Факты * Навигация Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Аниме Категория:Pretty Rhythm Категория:PriPara